


Houdini

by Coalmine301



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, failed escape attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: Written for the 2020 Whumptober prompt "Where do you think you're going?"/Failed EscapeSlightly more humorous/fluffy one for y'all
Relationships: Vokara Che & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Houdini

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2020 Whumptober prompt "Where do you think you're going?"/Failed Escape 
> 
> Slightly more humorous/fluffy one for y'all

“And where do you think you’re going?”

Obi-wan instinctively froze mid-step. And he thought he was being sneaky. Apparently not.

“Uh, the refreshener?” He tried, flashing a nervous grin.

The twi’lek just glared harder. 

Obi-wan awkwardly swallowed, his throat suddenly bone dry. 

He wasn’t scared of many things, not even Death made it on that list. Yet Healer Che would forever claim a high position on said list.

“What are you doing out of bed?” She rephrased, her voice dangerously slow. It was calm… deceptively calm. A threat hidden behind chivalry.

“Well, the ‘freshener isn’t in my bed.”

Those dangerous eyes narrowed. “You have a catheter in.”

Damn. And he was so close, too. 

Obi-wan risked a glance at the door. It was just a few quick strides away. All it would take was a second or two and he’d be out, free, away from the Halls of Healing. 

Past experience taught Obi-wan that she was always equipped to deal with troublesome patients -read “exclusively Obi-wan Kenobi... and Skywalker if he was feeling brave today”. And by that he of course meant the various sedation darts and needles she always had hidden on her. All of which she knew how to use with devastating efficiency. 

Yet Che was standing right there, staring him down. In fact she seemed even less amused with the snarky comeback he shot her way. Oh dear. 

“Obi-wan Kenobi,” she ordered, voice dripping with authority. “You will go back and get into your bed or I shall sedate you and drag your rear back there.”

She would. She definitely would.

Obi-wan had learned the hard way in the past not to test her. Because that wasn’t a threat, it was a promise. 

“Yes, master,” he muttered, his head involuntarily ducking a little. 

For a minute the two stood there, awkwardly staring at each other.

Of course there was no chance she was just going to leave him to it. At last Che cleared her throat, nodding off down the hallway he had come from.

The redhead held out his palms in surrender as he awkwardly shuffled back to his room. The twi’lek healer watched the whole time with a shriekhawk’s intensity. 

And Obi-wan knew no more of his shenanigans would be tolerated.

At least until her back was turned. That vent grate looked kinda loose…


End file.
